Roddy Pan
TheLastDisneyToon's Movie Spoofs Of Peter Pan Cast *Roddy as Peter Pan *Jessie as Wendy Darling *Timmy Tuner as John Darling *Matt as Michael Darling *Merida as Tinkerbell *Rita as Tiger Lily *The Toad as Captain Hook *Mr Krabs as Mr. Smee *The Lost Boys - Gordon Quid, Waffles, Mr. Blik, Tom, Jerry, and Yoshi as The Lost Boys *Dick Dastardly, Muttley, Klunk, Zilly, Hooded Claw, Bully Brothers, Jasper, Horace, The Powerpuff Girls Villains, The Toad 's Henchrat and Henchfrogs and Razoul's Guards as Pirates *Rita 's Dad as The Indian Chief *Lady as Nana *Peter Griffin as George Darling *Lois Griffin as Mary Darling *and More (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg4.wav *Hit02.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrarmb1.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg3.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit1.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcesee02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav soundsblaster.zip *wlkrsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargefire01.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav *SlowSabr.wav *sthswng1.wav *lasrhit4.wav *LSwall02.wav *LSwall01.wav *sthswng3.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *SaberOn.wav *fx5.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *Hum 1.wav *Hum 2.wav *Hum 4.wav *Hum 5.wav *Spin 6.wav *sthtwrl2.wav *sthswng2.wav *2 clash CK.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *5 clash 2.wav *4 clash good.wav Scenes *Roddy Pan Part 1 - Opening Titles (The Second Star to The Right) *Roddy Pan Part 2 - Meet The Darling Family *Roddy Pan Part 3 - Bedtime/The Shadow *Roddy Pan Part 4 - Roddy Chases His Shadow/Jessie and Roddy Meet *Roddy Pan Part 5 - Timmy Turner and Matt Meet Roddy/Merida in a Sulky Mood *Roddy Pan Part 6 - Roddy Teaches the Children To fly (You Can Fly) *Roddy Pan Part 7 - Meet Captain Toad and The Forty Thieves/Bowser Jr vs. Scar *Roddy Pan Part 8 - Captain Toad Attacks Roddy and The Darling Children *Roddy Pan Part 9 - Meet The Lost Boys/Merida Tries To Kill Jessie *Roddy Pan Part 10 - Following The Leader/Captured By The Animal Indians *Roddy Pan Part 11 - Roddy and Jessie Meet The Mermaids/Captain Toad Kidnaps Rita *Roddy Pan Part 12 - Roddy Tricks Captain Toad/Saving Rita *Roddy Pan Part 13 - Captain Toad's Next Plan *Roddy Pan Part 14 - What Made The Red Man Red? *Roddy Pan Part 15 - Merida Helps Captain Toad *Roddy Pan Part 16 - Big Chief Roddy/'I Had A Mother Once *Roddy Pan Part 17 - Your Mother and Mine/Kidnapped By Captain Toad *Roddy Pan Part 18 - The Elegant Captain Toad/A Bomb *Roddy Pan Part 19 - Roddy Saves Merida *Roddy Pan Part 20 - Roddy vs Captain Toad/Captain Toad the codfish *Roddy Pan Part 21 - Home Again *Roddy Pan Part 22 - End Credits Programmes *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *and more Soundtrack *The Second Star to the Right - Disney's On The Record (plays at the beginning of the movie) *You Can Fly! - Peter Pan (plays when Roddy, Jessie, Timmy Turner, and Matt fly) *Pirate's Life - Peter Pan (plays when the pirates are on the ship) *Following The Leader - Disneyland Song (plays when Timmy Turner, Matt, Yoshi, Tom, Jerry, Gordon Quid, Mr. Blik, and Waffles go off to fight the Indians) *Globox, My Friend! (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays at the Indian Village where Timmy Turner, Matt, Yoshi, Tom, Jerry, Gordon Quid, Mr. Blik, and Waffles have been captured) *Simba vs Scar (The Lion King) (plays at Skull Rock when Roddy and The Toad fight) *What Made The Red Man Red? - Peter Pan (plays at the Indian village where Roddy, Jessie, Timmy Turner, Matt and the other characters dance) *Your Mother and Mine - Peter Pan (plays when jessie sings to The Lost Boys, Matt, and Timmy Turner about a mother) *LEGO Star Wars Music - Negotiations (Action, from Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace) (plays at the ship when the battle begins) *You Can Fly! (Reprise) - Peter Pan (plays at the end of the movie) *Thank God I'm A Country Boy - John Denver (plays at the end credits) Trivia *Roddy will be wearing Peter Pan's clothing, shoes, and hat with feather from Peter Pan's Playground, but will have long hair tied back for a ponytail with a blue hair bobble, and will carry a light blue lightsaber. Roddy's lightsaber will be light blue and will have the sabrout1.wav, Hum 4.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects in the duel with The Toad on Skull Rock and the battle on the ship where he saves Jessie and the boys throughout the entire movie. *Jessie will be wearing Wendy Darling's clothing and shoes throughout the entire movie. *Timmy Turner will be wearing John Darling's glasses, hat, pyjamas, and shoes and will carry an umbrella throughout the entire movie. *Matt will be wearing Michael Darling's pyjamas and slippers throughout the entire movie. *Merida will be wearing Tinkerbell's clothing and shoes and will be carrying a wand throughout the entire movie. *The Toad will be wearing Captain Hook's clothing, shoes, hat with feather, pegleg, and hook, and will carry a red lightsaber. The Toad's lightsaber will be red and will have the SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects in the duel with Roddy on Skull Rock and the battle on the ship throughout the entire movie. *Mr. Krabs will be wearing Mr. Smee's clothing, hat, glasses, and sandals throughout the entire movie. *Yoshi will be wearing his yellow collar with red diamond and Slightly's clothing, but will have two pistol guns, and a purple lightsaber, that will have the sabrout1.wav, Hum 4.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Gordon Quid will be Cubby's clothing, but will have a pistol gun, and will have a dark blue lightsaber, that will have the sabrout1.wav, Hum 2.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Tom and Jerry will be wearing The Twins' clothing throughout the entire movie, and since Tom will have a yellow lightsaber and a black lightsaber, that will have sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, Hum 4.,wav sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, he will have two pistol guns throughout the entire movie, but since Jerry will have an orange lightsaber staff, that will have the sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 1.wav, Hum 5.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, he will have two pistol guns throughout the entire movie. *Waffles will be Toodles' clothing, and will have a pistol gun, and two lightsabers, such as a yellow lightsaber and an orange lightsaber, that will have the sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, Hum 2.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Mr. Blik will be wearing Nibs' clothing, but will have a pistol gun, and will have an orange lightsaber, that will have the sabrout1.wav, Hum 4.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *These duels will be inspired by Darth Vader vs Gandalf, Batman vs Darth Vader, and Spiderman vs Darth Maul. *Lady will be wearing a blue collar with a white nametag to display her name throughout the entire movie. Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Peter Pan Parodies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie Spoofs